


Tumblr Short-fics/Prompts Collection

by almart96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be for any short-fics or prompts I get from my tumblr. It's basically stuff I come up with on the fly. I'll mark an NSFW post as such.  Tags will expand as more stories are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meg/Mariel: Too Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the latest Free Play #53 with how freaked out Mariel got during the spooky VR stuff.

Meg was sitting on the couch, Penny nuzzled into her lap. She had just finished dinner and was waiting for Mariel to join her so they could watch a movie. She had no idea what the movie was going to be as it was Mariel’s turn to pick. Meg was just ready to just watch a movie. She was all comfortable, dressed in her pajamas (a tank top and some gym shorts tonight), waiting for Mariel to come out of the room with tonight’s movie. 

Meg finally heard the bedroom door open as Mariel came out, dressed in loose t-shirt and pajama pants, with the red box DVD in hand. 

“So what’s the movie, Mar?” Meg asked with her eyes glued to her phone. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Mariel gleefully replied as she approached the DVD player. “I think you’re gonna like it.” 

Mariel put the DVD in and went back to the couch, plopping down on it. She took the remote and switched to the DVD player. Meg looked up and saw what the movie was. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was some kind of horror slasher movie. 

“Oh, come on Mariel,” Meg whined. “Not this!” 

“Why not?” Mariel asked as if she didn’t know the answer.

“You know how freaked I get by this crap!” Meg said.

“Yeah, well you have to watch it,” Mariel said. “You already used your veto for the month on that Miles Teller movie so now you have to watch this.” 

Meg crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Don’t worry,” Mariel said. “If you get scared, I’ll be here to take care of you.” 

Meg rolled her eyes as Mariel gave her a mocking peck on the cheek. Meg acted all disgusted as Mariel pressed play. 

The movie started and nothing scary really happened. It was the same generic setup as any slasher movie. A group of attractive teens go to a place and get settled in, not knowing that a psychotic killer is after them. Meg didn’t think much of it other than how cute she thought the blonde girl was. 

“See,” Mariel said. “It’s not that scary.” 

As the movie went along, nothing really happened. There was a lot more setup in this movie and Meg was kinda bored. She hadn’t been paying much attention to Mariel because she was still annoyed that she made her watch this movie.

Things finally got more tense as the cute blonde girl was now all alone in the woods after a fight with her boyfriend. Meg started to brace herself because she knew what was coming. The music built up as the noises around the girl got louder.

Things seemed to calm down as did Meg. Then out of nowhere, the killer attacked the girl. She screamed and Meg jumped and screamed as Penny jumped off of her. She then curled up into a ball. She was expecting Mariel to come and wrap her arms around Meg to take care of her, like she said. Maybe she would mock Meg as well but she never did it. 

Meg looked to see what was up and looked at Mariel. She was all curled up, on her side with her face in a pillow. Meg had the biggest shit-eating grin at this sight. 

“Aww,” Meg said as she approached her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her. “Is my little Mar-Mar scared?” 

She placed light kisses on Mariel’s cheeks as Mariel groaned. 

“Oh, shut up,” Mariel said. “You were scared too.”

“Yeah,” Meg retorted. “Well at least I wasn’t crying into a pillow.”

Meg stopped the movie as Mariel turned over on to her back. Meg hovered over her. 

“That’s what you get for making watch that movie,” Meg teased. 

Mariel rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Meg’s back and pulled her down on top of her. She pressed Meg's lips on to her's and the two started to make out. 

“We would be so dead in on of those movies,” Mariel said between kisses. 

“Yeah,” Meg said giggling. “The killer would probably find us making out in a shed.” 

“Eh, not the worst way to go,” Mariel said.


	2. Meg/Mariel: The Perfect Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariel wakes up missing her sleeping partner.

The morning sunlight beamed through the bedroom window, shining straight into Mariel’s face. She rubbed her eyes, groaning in frustration at the sun. She was wide awake now and noticed a certain vacancy on the other side of the bed. She turned her head where all that was left was a pillow that was turned blue due to the hair dye of the lovely lady that slept on it. 

Mariel’s memory flashed back to the night before with the two in bed. For Mariel, there was not a better way for her to fall asleep than with Meg in her arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around Meg’s smaller body. Her hands rubbing along her tummy. She would pepper Meg’s cheeks and the nape of her neck in tender kisses. She loved having her butt pressed against her hips. Meg was the perfect little spoon. 

But Meg wasn’t in her arms right now. Mariel wondered how she was able to get out. Most of the time, Mariel was able to keep Meg there all night. She would wake up feeling the smooth, pale skin of her love. That wasn’t the case for this morning and Mariel wasn’t having it. She needed Meg back in her arms and she needed her now. 

Mariel then heard activity going on outside the bedroom and immediately knew who it was. She got out of the bed, stretched herself a bit and walked out of the room. She saw her cutie with a booty standing in front of the counter. Meg was still wearing what she fell asleep in, a tank top and panties. Mariel did her best not to drool at the sight of her sexy lover. 

Mariel heard the coffee maker brewing and knew that it was holding Meg’s attention. She then approached Meg like a predator stealthily hunting its prey. When she was in the right position, she attacked! Before Meg could know what was happening, she felt her back pressed into Mariel’s chest and two arms wrapped around her body. 

“Good morning, mi amor,” Mariel said, placing a kiss on Meg’s cheek. 

“Good morning, Mar-Mar,” Meg said smiling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Mariel replied. “As I always do with you.”

Meg enjoyed cuddling with Mariel a lot too. She felt warm and protected in Mariel’s arms. She relished hearing Mariel whisper sweet nothings in her ear whenever they cuddled. She would sometimes use Spanish phrases and it never failed to make Meg giggle. It was the perfect thing to fall asleep to. 

“I saw that you snuck out of my grasp this morning,” Mariel teased as she rocked Meg back and forth. 

“I had to,” Meg said as she started to pour the coffee into the mug once Mariel stopped moving. “Cuddling isn’t as fun when you have to pee.” 

“I wouldn’t let that stop me,” Mariel joked. 

It took everything for Meg to not spit out her coffee right there. 

“Ugh, you’re so fucking gross!” Meg yelled in a joking tone. 

“Aw, that hurts my feewings, Meg!” Mariel cried in a fake child voice. 

Meg laughed with Mariel before finishing her coffee. Mariel’s chin was propped on Meg’s shoulder as she watched her drink. Meg placed the mug back on the counter before turning her head and gazing into her captor’s eyes. Mariel unwrapped one of her arms from Meg’s stomach to grab hold of her chin. She then pressed her lips to Meg’s, her tongue invading her mouth. The two made out for a good minute. After that, Mariel broke the kiss. Her arm wrapped around Meg once again. 

“I love you, Meg,” Mariel said. 

“Heart you too, Mar,” Meg replied, content with her current position. 

“Alright, back to bed,” Mariel said. 

Meg felt Mariel’s arms tighten around her as she was lifted off the floor. She was completely helpless as Mariel started to walk back to the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?!” Meg yelled while giggling. 

“I’m still tired!” Mariel retorted. “I need you to help me fall back asleep.”

“But I’m not tired!” Meg argued. “I have stuff to do.” 

“Oh please,” Mariel shot back. “It’s Saturday, you have nothing going on.” 

“Ugh,” Meg whined going limp in her girlfriend’s strong arms. “You’re the worst.” 

“Love you too, mami,” Mariel said as she pressed a kiss to the nape of Meg’s neck, carrying her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr blog, [almart96](http://almart96.tumblr.com/). Send me an F/F prompt there that you would like me to write and if it interests me (and it probably will), I will write it!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr blog, [almart96](http://almart96.tumblr.com/). Send me a prompt there that you would like me to write and if it interests me (and it probably will), I will write it!
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
